Ko
by Kailey Yellowborn
Summary: Koooooo


p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"- Kailey Yellowborn kommer för första gången till Jorvik för att gå på ridläger i Moorland. I den första delen möter hon Justin och Thomas Moorland, far och son och ägare av Moorlandstallet. Hon träffar också på stallflickorna Jenna och May.-/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Jag tittade ut genom fönstret med ivrig blick. Det lilla flygplanet med knappt tjugo passagerare gjorde en gir, och svängde. Jag hörde folk längre bak i flygplanet som flämtade till. Folk sträckte sig mot alla fönster för att se bättre. I mitten av planet satt jag, med ett tomt säte bredvid mig. Jag hade perfekt utsikt. Nu såg jag hela ön uppifrån. Ön Jorvik. Gröna ängar, stora skogar, vackra sjöar…det syntes att Jorvik var ett orört naturreservat. När vi kom längre ner såg jag en by med ljusgula hus och en tegelmur runt om, och alldeles i närheten ett stort slott. Eftersom Jorvik hade en känd Baronessa så gissade jag att det var hennes slott. Och så såg jag en flod, och ett stort ridhus eller vad det var. Flera stall fanns överallt, och de omgavs av ängar och skogar där hästar sprang fritt. Jag flämtade till jag med. Slutligen såg jag det som måste vara Moorlandstallet; en stallbygnad, en liten cavalettibana, hus, stallflickor med hästar överallt….Utanför uren fanns en liten mysig röd stuga, och bredvid den ett stort tävlingsområde./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Planet svängde ner och landade på ett tak på ett hav husen som tillhörde stallet. Jag såg en byggarbetsplats. Byggarbetsplats? Ön var ju ett naturreservat som skulle bevaras!/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;" Alla forsade ut och gick nerför en liten brandtrappa, ner på den öppna planen i den västra delen av stallområdet. En kille med svart, halvlångt hår och mörka ögon stod på marken. Han var iförd svarta jodhpurs, jeans och en vit, lite uppknäppt och smutsig skjorta./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Vilken snygging", hörde jag någon viska till sin kompis bakom mig./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Håller med", viskade kompisen tillbaka./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"En stallflicka som jag inte hörde namnet på kom fram och tog allihopa med sig. Jag stod längst farm och märkte inte att dem gått förrän de var borta. Killen vände sig om och gjorde en förvånad min./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hej", sa han. "Skulle inte du följa med Clara, hon skulle visa var ni skulle bo?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Eh, jo, hon missade mig", svarade jag rodnande. "Förlåt."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Äsch, det är okej", sa han. "Jag heter Justin, förresten. Justin Moorland."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Moorland?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Min pappa Thomas driver det här stället", förklarade Justin. "Min familj är lite komplicerad, min mamma Catherine dog…"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Han fick små, osynliga tårar i ögonen./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Det spelar ingen roll", sa jag snabbt. "Jag heter Kailey."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Kailey, trevligt att råkas", log Justin mot mig. "Jag kan visa dig huset istället, det går bra. Egentligen har vi fullt upp, men lite snabbt för en sån trevligt tjej…"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Jag rodnade ännu värre än förut./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Vad har du och din pappa fullt upp med?" undrade jag nyfiket./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Eh, G.E.D gör livet surt för oss",svarade han besvärat. "Global Energy Domination eller vad de nu kallar sig, de vill jämna stallet med marken och bygga moderna lyxlägenheter här!"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Oj", sa jag. "Vad kan man göra?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Jag vet inte, inget skulle jag tro",suckade Justin uppgivet. "Men nog om det, du kommer i alla fall att kunna få en trevlig ridlägersommar här. Vet du vad, jag kan vara din guide om du vill?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Gärna", svarade jag glatt, medan jag kände hur kinderna återigen började bli röda./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Jag har nog tid, trots allt", sa han och blinkade. "Kom, så ska jag visa dig ditt rum. Sen ska du få din häst."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Justin visade mig mitt rum, en liten garderob, säng och ett pyttelitet skrivbord. Sen väntade han utanför medan jag bytte om till ridbyxor och Moorlandstövlarna som jag fått. Hjälmen tog jag också med mig, och så gick jag till stallet för att träffa min häst./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Det här är Scarletbeaty", sa Justin."Hon är kanske vår vackraste häst här, men hon är riktigt vild. Hennes föräldrar rövades bort när hon var föl, och hon överlevde och tog sig hit."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Ojdå", sa jag. "Tror du att jag klarar av henne?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Såklart."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Justin lade på Scarletbeatys sadel och drog åt sadelgjorden. Jag satte vänstra foten i stigbygeln och hävde mig upp med hans hjälp. Scarletbeaty kändes mellanstor att sitta på, hon var perfekt för mig./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Såja, Scarlet", mumlade Justin och strök henne över mulen./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Det märktes att han var van med och hade vuxit upp med hästar. Jag satte försiktigt mina hälar mot Scarlets sidor, och hon började genast trava. Att rida lätt hade jag lärt mig hemma, så det var inga problem, och Scarlet skötte sig perfekt./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Jag måste gå nu", sa Justin efter en stund. "Men du, rid bort till Jenna och prata med henne."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Jag skrittade bort till Jenna, stallflickan med gula gummistövlar och rosa jacka. Jag gissade att hon styrde över de andra stallflickorna. Hennes halvlånga, blonda hår var uppsatt i en lös tofs där bak./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hej", sa jag försiktigt./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Välkommen!" sa Jenna. "Jag heter Jenna, men Justin måste ha sagt det! För det var väl han som skickade dig till mig?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Vad heter du?" fortsatte hon utan att vänta på svar. "Jag ser att du har fått Scarlet. Hon är inte så hemsk som folk säger, eller hur?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Jag skakde på huvudet./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Nej. Hennes trav är jättefin! Jag heter Kailey."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Kailey, trevligt", sa Jenna. "Skulle du vilja rida min cavalettibana? Den är enkel, jag vet, men den är perfekt uppvärmning."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Jag tackade ja och Jenna startade tidtagaruret. Hon hade sagt åt mig att trava banan, och Scarlet klarade alla bommar perfekt./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Bra gjort!" sa Jenna och visade min tid. "En bra ryttare ser jag, som vet vad hon håller på med."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Tack", sa jag glatt. "Måste gå!"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Jenna sa hejdå, och jag skrittade fram till en annan stallflicka, som verkade snäll. Hon hade gröna ridbyxor och gul tröja, och hennes röda hår vad utsläppt runt det fräkniga ansiktet./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hej, Kailey!"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hej….", började jag./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Jag heter May", log flickan. "Välkommen till Moorland, och till vårt stall! Justin berättade om dig!"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Okej, då förstår jag", skrattade jag. "Vad alla är trevliga här!"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Tack, antar jag", fnissade May. "Men ja, de flesta i Moorland-verksamheten försöker att vara så trevliga som möjligt. Jag tar mest hand om privatryttarna här omkring, men det är klart att man ska vara med andra också", tillade hon./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Mm."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hade du tänkt att hälsa på Bobcats?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Bobcats?" sa jag frågande./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Moorlands elitklubb", förklarade May. "Loretta är ledare, hon är vid den östra stallgrinden."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Jag är ingen elit!"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Inte?" sa May. "Nähä, men hälsa på dem ändå, det ska du absolut!"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;" Jag tackade May och manade på Scarlet./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;" Utanför grinden satt en blond, friserad tjej med blå ögon på en graciös, vit häst med man i knoppar. På marken bredvid henne stod en flicka med brunt hår i samma nyans som jag själv, i vita, dyra ridbyxor. Båda hade varsin rosa ridjacka med de marinblåa bokstäverna "B"och "C" som jag antog stod för Bobcats. Det syntes att folk såg upp till dem här./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #1a1a1a; font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hej", sa jag glatt till den blonda flickan. "Är du Loretta?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
